


not so bad after all

by BupiChwan



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Cuddles, Floof, Fluff, Gen, Group Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Probably ooc, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BupiChwan/pseuds/BupiChwan
Summary: spike's eyes drifted shut again, the crew's voices turning into background noise. it wasn't something he'd admit out loud, but for once in a very long time, he felt warm, safe, and comfortable. his bed was too small for everyone to fit together, and he was mostly squashed between ed, jet, and the wall, while faye was draped over them and ein cuddled against ed. It should have been uncomfortable. and annoying. spike knew this, and yet...





	not so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been proofread, so I apologise for any grammatical errors and/or typos. English is not my first language.

Spike loved sleeping late in the mornings. He loved the peace and quiet, the rumble of the Bebop, the sounds of other ships speeding past, or the voices over the intercoms when they entered a new planet station. There was no sun to shine in his face, or anyone hammering on his door to wake up. Jet might, occasionally, when there was a new bounty, but that was okay. Spike didn't mind that.

Overall, Spike enjoyed the peace and (mostly) quiet of the Bebop.

Until, of course, it wasn't peaceful anymore. 

A groan left Spike's lips when something heavy and uncomfortable draped over him. He buried his face deeper into the pillow, and tried to dislodge whatever it was, but it wouldn't budge. In fact, it hit him in his side, causing Spike to grunt in pain.

"What the fuu-waahh?"

"Will you stop moving?" Faye snapped from where she was laying practically on top of him. "Look at that, I broke a nail!"

"Jet says I should start wearing shoes, or socks at least, but I can't, Ein! I can't!" Ed's panicked voice came from where she was nestled into his side.

"I only said that 'cuz this is the third time you've gotten sick already! It's unhealthy, kid." Said Jet, from beside Spike. His arm was draped above Spike's head, on his pillow, and the other curled around Faye's waist.

"Jet's right, you know."

Ed sneezed. "Do you care about me, Faye-Faye?" She sounded excited, and Spike wanted to turn his head to look at her, but Faye and Jet rearranged themselves again so Spike's face ended up nearly being smothered in Faye's neck and Jet's chest. He made a noise of complaint, but it went ignoredd.

Faye clicked her tongue. "A brat like you? As if. I just don't want the entire Bebop to get sick. How else are we going to catch bounties, then?"

"I could try making robots again!"

"NO." Jet, Faye, and Spike said at once, remembering the last disaster that quite literally almost destroyed their spaceship. Even Ein whined.

From the corner of his eye, Spike saw Ed pout, but then she perked up when she saw he was awake. "What do you think, Spike? Do you care about me?" She asked, cuddling closer to him, before sneezing directly in his face. Spike cringed.

"Don't bother Spike while he's waking up. You know how grumpy he can be."

"Grumpy, grumpy!"

"Oi, don't poke my face."

"I want something nice for dinner, Jet. What are you making?"

"Why am I the one who has to cook every day? Can't you cook instead?"

"The last time Faye-Faye cooked she set the kitchen on fire."

"Watch it, twerp!"

"Spike could cook."

"What, Mr. Flamethrower? Hell no."

"We could get pizza."

"Oh, yeah? With what money?"

Spike's eyes drifted shut again, the crew's voices turning into background noise. It wasn't something he'd admit out loud, but for once in a very long time, he felt warm, safe, and comfortable. His bed was too small for everyone to fit together, and he was mostly squashed between Ed, Jet, and the wall, while Faye was draped over them and Ein cuddled against Ed. It should have been uncomfortable. And annoying. Spike knew this, and yet...

It wasn't actually so bad, after all.


End file.
